Diary of Riptide
by WindowChild
Summary: A story through Riptide's eyes. Disclosing her crushes, secrets and perspective from over the centuries.


A/N: Um, I know this is a little… eccentric, but I was inspired. Should I up the rating? Reviews are appreciated.

I still felt young for my age. Centuries old, and I hardly understand a thing about the world. Not that it was necessary for me to, but it might have been nice. Never had a hero had the decency to explain to me about the throats I slit, or the blood stains on my back. Needless to say, they often left me feeling rather neglected.

Zoe Nightshade. I suppose I owe her my existence. She made me, and for that I must be grateful. But really, we're very different. She was pure and I was… glad of my ability to fit into pockets. Between you and me, she wasn't a very good mother. Didn't seem to see the need of raising an inanimate object. Funny how that is.

Hercules. Ah, the name makes my metal warm. He was beautiful. For a boy, especially. I'd always liked boys. It was probably built into me that I should. But really, I was in love. It was always hard to decide which was better, swooping through the hair, his hand around my waist, or sitting in his pocket, able to feel every step he took.

And I knew he felt a debt to me. Even if he didn't say it, because really, there would be no reason to. It was clear that I was special to him. He would polish me for hours, staring at his reflection in my bronze. That was the closest we could ever come to making eye contact, I knew.

Battle frightened me at first. Although all I had to do was sit there, it was never clear what might happen. Of course, I could not be misplaced. But there was always the chance that I might be plunged through a rather beefy or smelly body. That was the one bad thing about boys. They smelled. I was happy that I was… feminine, for lack of a better word.

I had also never loved blood. It was all sticky and dark. I found it hard to breathe when I got drenched in it. That's when I realized I was different, you see. Swords in my position are supposed to have a thirst for blood, and I always sort of dreaded it. In fact, I would have dreaded fighting altogether if it wasn't for Hercules's hand on me. _My hero_.

It was hard to watch him with the those girls. There were so many, and they never seemed right for him. And yet, he always chose me over them (well, fighting over them, but it's more or less the same). It felt nice to always be the one by his side.

Centuries can only last so long, though. Eventually, my beloved Hercules left me. I was very sad, and lacked a proper shape for a long while. People did not seem to think I should mourn, and this angered me. They tried to put me back in battle, and I resented it. So I stopped. I left the heroes business, and became the inanimate equivalent of a bum. If you've got endless years to live, I highly recommend it. It's an excellent method for getting over boys.

Then, along came Percy Jackson. He was absolutely refreshing. I loved being a pen, and fitting inside his inner shorts pocket. It was like being able to read his thoughts, only _so _much more intimate. Besides, have you seen Percy? He's like the less androgynous version of Hercules. Just as gorgeous, but more masculine. His hands had less grace, but more muscle. It was interesting at first, and then I grew very, very used to it.

We were going to save Olympus together, I was sure of it. I got to hear things, you know. Things that other people couldn't hear because of their stupidity or ignorance. Sometimes I really wished I could tell Percy everything I knew.

Despite my internal youthfulness, I did feel as if I had matured. My connection with Percy was different than that with Hercules. He depended on me more than Hercules had, and I relished in the feeling of being needed. Besides, it was more than his touch that I craved. Being around him was always exciting. His unpredictability left me excitedly awaiting every new day. I guess I'd always had a thing for rebel guys.

All in all, I liked my place in the world. I got to be the best friend role, only with more of the touchy-feely stuff. I got to be the hero's pride, without being a burden or a nuisance. I got to live through time, and watch it all _happen_. When you think about it, it's pretty sweet to be me.

Peace and Waves,

Riptide


End file.
